youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sentient Anomaly
Sentient Anomaly is an Italian YouTuber currently living in Japan. Although he has spoken in other languages in rare occasions, he primarily makes videos in English. History Although his channel dates back to 2006, Sentient Anomaly only began releasing videos with consistency since June 2015. Back then, he went by the name "Ignorant Cancer", a name that he abandoned in May 2016, after 8 years of using this name. He has explained in one of his videos what the name "Ignorant Cancer" meant to him and why he felt that it didn't fit him anymore. Sentient Anomaly previously focused on gaming videos, and even earlier on urban exploration videos, however, since around March 2018, he has focused primarily on videos where he discusses his life experiences in the various countries he has been living in, as well as discussing his dating experiences. Personal Life Since early 2018, Sentient Anomaly has been talking extensively about his personal life and his life abroad in various countries. He was born in Italy, in the city of Taranto. He moved to London in 2006 where he worked as a language game tester and team lead until he left the UK in 2010. In 2011 he moved to Barcelona, Spain, where he lived for 3 years and learned to speak Spanish fluently. In 2014, after 3 years in Spain, Sentient Anomaly felt the need to move again, this time to the far east Asian city of Hong Kong. Once again, after another 3 years spent living in Hong Kong, Sentient Anomaly moved to Japan in 2017, where he currently lives and studies Japanese, his fourth language. Hiatus On December 30, 2018, Sentient Anomaly uploaded his last video before going on a hiatus. In the video, he explained how he felt necessary to take a break from YouTube, among other things, to focus on his current life goals. He expressed intention in coming back to YouTube once he has managed to achieve his ends. Miscellaneous Videos Urban Explorations Sentient Anomaly has posted many videos of various abandoned sites he explored, alone or in the company of friends. One of his most popular urban exploration videos has nearly 300K views, and shows the YouTuber exploring a couple of abandoned houses and encountering what he then believed to be a human corpse wrapped up in plastic fabric. Gaming Videos From mid 2015 to early 2018, Sentient Anomaly has primarily focused on publishing gaming videos. He gradually upgraded his equipment until he was able to produce videos with crispy audio and a high-quality facecam quadrant with a transparent background. He has played a multitude of different games, some of which he has covered more extensively in a dedicated video series. Games that received their own series playlist include No More Room in Hell, Resident Evil Outbreak (File #1 and #2), Overcooked, Hatred, Haydee, The Forest, Robocraft, Minecraft, The Evil Within, Contagion, Cry of Fear, Grand Theft Auto Online, and House Party. Vlogs and video-diaries Starting from 2017, Sentient Anomaly began making more videos where instead than playing a videogame, he just talks to the camera about various topics that he cares to discuss, or to show footage of some experience he had, or a place he visited. This is the only kind of content he currently produces. Collaborations with other YouTubers Sentient Anomaly's first real collaboration was with YouTuber LiveCleo, with whom Sentient played the game Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes. LiveCleo also posted on her channel three videos featuring herself playing the game with Sentient. In July 2018, Sentient posted a 4-part interview he had months prior with famous YouTuber Nobita, from the channel Find Your Love In Japan. The two discussed various topics regarding dating, Japanese girls and the Japanese society. List Of Subscriber Milestones *3,000 subscribers: February 18, 2016 *5,000 subscribers: November 9, 2016 *6,000 subscribers: March 17, 2017 *7,000 subscribers: June 22, 2017 *8,000 subscribers: September 30, 2017 *9,000 subscribers: January 26, 2018 *10,000 subscribers: October 3, 2018 Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers